Iced Passions and Snowstorms
by Roriko Kojima
Summary: There's a sudden distance between Toshiro and Kusaka. But when they meet to talk, they're suddenly closer than ever. This is just a little KusakaXToshiro yaoi oneshot DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI.PLZ READ AND REVIEW!


**Hi everyone! Wow, what the heck did I just finish writing? Eh, I guess I've been in a pretty yaoi mood. Remember, THAT THIS IS YAOI (meaning boy love) Don't like it DON'T read, DON'T put hate comments. Anyways there aren't many Kusaka X Toshiro fics out there so I was influenced by the few out there to write one. I suggest you read them, they're a pretty good couple.**

氷水情熱と吹雪

Iced Passions and Snowstorms

_Sex relieves tension - love causes it. ~Woody Allen_

The weeks of school flew by faster than Toshiro had expected. He reasoned that the only way time felt swift was because he was with Kusaka. The two were always together now, they were even roommates. Unlike many of the other students, he accepted Toshiro, even if he seemed just a little out of place there in the Shino Academy. He felt comfortable around him, but suddenly tensions arose. It wasn't because of spite, rather it was lust, or so Toshiro (and Kusaka) secretly thought. Every time they were together in their room, the atmosphere was always awkward. Suddenly, they couldn't speak normally to each other. But when they were in class, or at lunch, or walking in the halls, they could converse and socialize with ease. Toshiro was walking to his next class, staring at the ground blankly, contemplating. He hadn't seen his male companion all day. The only time he saw him was in the morning when they were getting dressed (which was of course awkward) and preparing for school. _Is he avoiding me? _He asked himself. _If he is, why? _Out of nowhere, he felt a hand on rest gently on his shoulder. He had never really felt the palm before, but something made him sure it was Kusaka. He turned around and saw he was right. He was smiling meagerly.

"Hey Shiro-chan, where have you been?" he asked. "I haven't seen you all day."

Across his face came a hint of rose. He scowled, but not because he was called the nickname he loathed, nevertheless he made it seem that way.

"Baka, how many times have I told you not to call me by that name." he scolded. He chuckled.

"Lighten up, it doesn't really matter does it?" he joshed. Toshiro crossed his arms, gripping at the loose sleeve of his uniform with tension as the blush glowed and became pinker like cherry blossoms in spring.

"Anyways, after school can I talk to you in private?" Kusaka requested. He gawked at him.

"Uh… I um… o-okay…" he replied falteringly. He grinned widely and contently.

"Great, see you back at the dorms." He said as he walked away to his class.

###

The soft melodious carillon rung throughout the school, signaling the end of the school day. With books in his arms Toshiro dawdled back to his dorms, anxiously waiting the chat with Kusaka. When he opened the door, he found him there, sitting on his bed flipping through a book. He looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hi Toshiro." He greeted warmly. Toshiro settled his books on a shelf and took a sit on his bed that was across from his.

"So, what did you wanted to talk about?" he asked reluctantly.

"I didn't see you all day today, were you avoiding me or something?" he inquired. _I was avoiding him? _He thought to himself. As he reflected, he did realize that he did spotted Kusaka and chose not to speak to him. Maybe he was purposely avoiding him.

"I tried looking for you. Believe me it wasn't easy, despite your abnormal hair and eyes." he teased. Blushing furiously, Toshiro gave him quite the glare.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"H-hey I was only kidding."

Toshiro sighed. "Yeah but you're right, I'm just something abnormal that everyone stays away from."

"I told you I didn't mean it." Kusaka protested. Toshiro ignored his words.

"My hair's messed up, and my eyes are a screwed up color." He continued. Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed down on his back. Kusaka was on top of him, his eyes burning with anger.

"Shut up Hitsugaya! I told you I didn't mean any of that!" he yelled. "I-I mean you're hair isn't that strange, it's c-cute on you." He said his tone softer and kinder, stroking through his white wispy locks. "And your eyes, they're, really special…" unconsciously, he leaned in closer and his soft lips met his. Neither of them could believe what had just happened and yet they really didn't care. It felt amazing for the two of them. Slowly, Kusaka's lips fleeted his. A bold hue of scarlet colored Toshiro's cheeks. Kusaka was instantly mortified.

"H-Hitsugaya, I'm so sorry… I don't know what happened, I don't know what's wrong with me." he lamented frantically, burying his face in his neck. Toshiro affectionately patted his friend's head.

"Now that I think of it, I really did try avoiding you, but I wasn't really aware of it." he said.

"A-are you afraid of me?" Kusaka asked in a shaky tone.

"Of course not." He replied softly and austerely.

"Then why were you avoiding me?"

"Same thing with you; I don't know what happened and I don't know what's wrong with me." he said, patting his head again. "I started feeling strange around you. I wasn't really scared, it was more like…" his words were curtailed.

"Like what?" Kusaka asked. Toshiro attempted to force out the words that choked him.

"L-like… like it was like a strange desire I guess. I couldn't stand being in the same room as you because I'd be trying to stop myself."

"I guess I'm not alone then. I had the same problem. Whenever you were around, I just wanted to be closer to you to just do what normal couples did together." Kusaka confessed shamefully. "I bet you think I'm some pervert right now."

"If that makes you a pervert, than I guess I'm one too." Toshiro said with a smile, trying to lift Kusaka's spirits. He smiled back. And again their lips slowly met. This time there was more passion instead of shock. Toshiro felt Kusaka's tongue gently enter his mouth, sliding over and under his own. Coaxed by his curiosity, Kusaka explored every centimeter of his mouth eagerly. His curiosity urged him more. He moved down to licking and kissing the nape of Toshiro's neck. He blushed madly, turning red and hot. He then reached for the opening of Toshiro's kimono and undone it. He opened it, revealing his chest. Kusaka gently tongued at his teat. Then he suddenly stopped. Still burning red, Toshiro arched his back up and looked at him with a question mark on his face.

"Shiro, do you really want to go further?" he asked caringly. Toshiro smiled.

"Hey, I told you I wanted what you wanted." He allowed. Kusaka cupped a hand around his cheek.

"Just hold on okay." Kusaka advised and then formed a grin of lust. "Because I don't think I'll be able to hold back." He pushed Toshiro back on the bed and ripped off his han-juban (the outerwear of the kimono uniform) and then the hakama (the bottom part of the uniform). All he was left in was his underwear. Toshiro chuckled softly.

"C'mon Kusaka-kun, this isn't fair." He joshed, gesturing to his half naked self and a fully clothed Kusaka. He smirked and began undoing his clothes. Toshiro helped him. When he was finally stripped to his hakama they resumed. He wrapped his arms around Kusaka as he fondled and caressed every part of him. Toshiro bit his lips as he felt his hands straying down to his thighs. His member twitched badly for action. Kusaka relieved the pressure when his hands wrapped around his erect shaft. He let out a scream, but it was smothered when he was caught by the lips.

His hands stroked slowly and tortuously. He felt Kusaka's lips leave his, and then found them somewhere else, a place that needed and desired attention. He started at the tip, preparing saliva in his mouth and licking down his erection. Toshiro gripped the sheets tightly, trying hard not to yelp. It felt amazing. He had no idea Kusaka was that good; they were both virgins after all. With no warning Kusaka deep throated him. Not able to bear such a feeling Toshiro fidgeted a lot. Kusaka paused and smiled.

"You sure are excited huh?" he joshed. "But don't come yet alright, we haven't started yet." He said, licking the pre-cum and saliva off of Toshiro's stiff cock. What did he mean by we haven't started yet? He asked himself. Next thing he knew he felt his legs being spread apart.

"Hold on okay, it'll hurt at first," he began, spreading Toshiro's legs a bit more. "But I promise it'll stop soon alright, I'll be gentle." He assured. Like he had sworn, Kusaka entered slowly and cautiously, nevertheless it still there was slight discomfort. He gave Toshiro some time to get used to the feeling and size. It only took a few moments for him to stop whimpering and found the sensation comfortable.

"You okay Shiro?" he asked caringly. He nodded.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." He replied shakily. Kusaka started to move, slowly at first. Already he could feel the discomfort returning and started squirming about again. Kusaka saw and sensed his pain. He needed to do something to distract him from the intense aching. All at once, Toshiro felt a finger slide into his virgin hole beneath him. He couldn't bare being thrusted in both places.

"K-Kusaka, take it out! It hurts…" he cried, gripping the sheets more. He ignored his pleas and continued pushing his shaft, and probing with his finger deeper inside. Toshiro's cries then turned to a heavy sigh of relief and moans of pleasure. Kusaka smirked.

"I reached that spot of yours didn't I?" he jested, his finger teasing lightly at his prostate. He licked away the small salty tears that streamed down from his agony and continued plunging into his wet entrance. Toshiro was learning to be more comfortable with the sensation now, it felt amazing. Kusaka went faster and faster and each thrust gained another loud moan. Beads of sweat dripped down his neck as he did.

"D-deeper… Kusaka," Toshiro managed to bemoan in a hushed voice. He happily fulfilled his request and picked up speed. A little bit of drool ran down Toshiro's mouth as he breathed deeper.

"Uhn, aaaah… K-Kusakaaaah..."

"D-don't cry out like that Shiro-chan. B-because I feel as if I could come right now." Kusaka said. As he gained speed, they were inevitably about to peak. Toshiro trembled as he felt them nearing.

"Sh-Shiro-chan, hold on, I think I'm gonna…" his words were curtailed once they reached their climatic ecstasy. They panted heavily and Kusaka collapsed beside him on the bed. He looked over at his mignon snowy haired, turquoise eyed, pink faced lover huffing relentlessly. He smiled.

"You're so pink Shiro-chan, you must love me a lot!" he joked, pinching his flustered cheeks a bit. He scowled.

"Oh shut it already." Toshiro said bitterly, but then formed a sweet smile. Kusaka kissed him on the cheek and snuggled close as their fatigue subdued them and inexorably drifted to sleep.


End file.
